Vida
by Llini Guisli
Summary: Porque ella sabe que ya no será más sólo su vida. Será la de ambos. Ron/Hermione


Buenas.  
A ver... este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste.  
No es una maravilla, pero se hace lo que se puede. Y se mejora.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes, lugares y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Vida**

Era el primer otoño que pasaba en la Madriguera, y Harry también estaba ahí. De hecho, el-niño-que-vivió ahora vivía junto a los Weasley. Hermione sabía que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que su amigo pudiera volver a la antigua casa da los Black.

Tras la derrota de Voldemort, todo parecía estar en su lugar: el Ministerio había sido restablecido, y Kingsley se encargaba personalmente de que todos los casos de mortífagos capturados fueran sentenciados justamente; Harry y Ginny volvieron a estar juntos pocas semanas después de la batalla, y él ya había conseguido un puesto en la oficina de aurores; George mantenía su tienda gracias a la ayuda de Ron, que decidió trabajar con él por tiempo indefinido. Además, ella y Ron al fin estaban juntos.

Hermione todavía se ruborizaba al pensar en ello, y es que todo parecía tan irreal, tan perfecto… En realidad, Ron no se había atrevido a hablar con ella sino hasta que volvió de buscar a sus padres de Australia. Hasta antes de eso, que fue tan solo una semana tras el final de la guerra, los dos habían estado mucho más apegados el uno con el otro, pero nunca llegó a ser nada "formal".

Recordaba la cara de él cuando llegó nuevamente a la Madriguera, una mezcla de alivio y alegría. Recordaba cómo le pidió salir a caminar un momento a los alrededores de la casa. Recordaba su cara de timidez al acercarse a ella. Recordaba su beso, apenas un nervioso roce de labios. Recordaba su voz cuando al fin pudo pronunciar un débil "¿Quieres ser mi novia?". Recordaba su propia sonrisa reflejarse en él poco antes de besarse de nuevo, bañados en la felicidad que los inundaba.

Desde entonces, había permanecido en la casa de los Weasley, y no pensaba irse por un buen periodo, al menos hasta haber encontrado un trabajo. Sí, era extraño: de los tres, ella era la única que todavía no había empezado a trabajar para forjar su futuro.

Pero ella sabía perfectamente que su futuro ya estaba siendo forjado, a pesar de no estar trabajando ni estudiando. Su futuro se forjaba en ese mismo instante; ella con los Weasley, con Harry, con sus padres, con Ron… Eso era su futuro. Eso era su vida.

Hermione finalmente se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada, solitaria, en la cocina, para dirigirse al jardín de la casa, donde suponía que estaban sus amigos. Apenas cruzó la puerta, se arrepintió de no haberse abrigado mejor, pero no le importó, pues la figura de Ron y Harry eran visibles desde donde estaba.

Se les acercó en silencio, sin mucho éxito en esconder su sonrisa ante la escena que se le presentaba: Harry, profundamente dormido en el suelo y con el pelo lleno de hojas secas, mientras Ron, por su parte, estaba sentado también en el suelo, intentando embrujar alrededor de un centenar de hojas secas para que se elevaran y cayeran juntas sobre el cuerpo de su amigo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —preguntó Hermione.

Ron, que no había notado que la chica se había acercado, se sobresaltó, haciendo caer todas las ramitas por el suelo. A pesar de que la broma del joven Weasley no tuvo el fin esperado, Harry sí despertó, dirigiendo miradas somnolientas en todas direcciones mientras se apoyaba en los codos.

Viendo la cara de estupefacción de Ron, Hermione volvió a hablarle:

—Lo imaginaba.

Y él sonrió. Como si hubiera sido una señal, pronto Hermione y Ron reían juntos, sin saber bien por qué, pero felices de reír al fin y al cabo. Cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado, Hermione se sentó junto a su novio y lo abrazó, aunque pronto ya no era un abrazo lo que los unía sino un beso, igual de apasionado que el que se dieron tiempo atrás, en medio de la guerra.

Tan igual pero en circunstancias tan distintas…

—¡Hey! —se separaron, y ahí estaba Harry, totalmente despierto y con expresión evidentemente divertida aunque intentando fingir molestia.— Deberían dejar de hacer eso en frente mío.

—No, amigo —lo contradijo Ron—. Tú deberías dejar de estar ahí cuando lo hacemos.

Ron sonrió con suficiencia y tomó fuertemente la mano de la chica, y ella, muy a su pesar, sonrió también. Pensó que si seguían así, Harry no estaría de suerte.

Se sentaron en silencio, observando el hermoso paisaje que se formaba ante sus ojos. El suelo estaba totalmente cubierto por hojas amarillas que de vez en cuando eran levantadas del suelo por una suave brisa, formando pequeños remolinos que se desarmaban poco después de haberse alzado, juguetones, en aquella tarde de otoño.

—Harry¿no has tenido noticias de Ginny? —preguntó Hermione después de un rato.

—No —respondió él—. En su última carta decía que McGonagall les había mandado un ensayo sobre transfiguración en humanos, así que no sabía cuando podría escribir de nuevo.

Ron negó con la cabeza solemnemente mientras decía:

—Aparentemente McGonagall no cambia… Ni con la dirección del colegio sus clases pierden peso…

—Aunque —intervino Hermione—, esto va a ser sólo por lo que queda del año. Hace poco se publicó un artículo en El Profeta en el que se anunciaba brevemente su retiro.

—¿Que McGonagall renuncia? —exclamó Ron—. No pensé vivir para ver ese día…

—En todo caso es lógico, considerando los últimos años —prosiguió Hermione—. Cuando íbamos en quinto, sufrió bastante con Umbridge… ¡cinco hechizos aturdidores! Luego, en sexto, la batalla con los mortífagos y la muerte de Dumbledore… y sobre la última batalla… no creo que sea necesario decir que Minerva McGonagall merece un descanso.

Con esto, se produjo un extraño silencio; los mismos pensamientos rondando por la cabeza de los tres: "Todos merecemos un descanso."

Cinco minutos pasaron hasta que por fin Harry habló.

—Bien… creo que iré a jugar Quidditch un rato, y luego terminaré un pequeño informe para la oficina de aurores.

Tras decir esto, se levantó y sacudió todas las hojas secas de su ropa.

—Yo también iré —saltó Ron. Se paró e inmediatamente empezó a seguir a Harry, que ya se le había adelantado unos cuantos metros.

Hermione suspiró. Otra vez, Ron olvidaba su trabajo. Repitió el proceso de Harry: se levantó, se sacudió la ropa, y empezó a caminar. Cuando finalmente los alcanzó, tocó suavemente el hombro de Ron.

—Hey —dijo suavemente—. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer para la tienda?

Ron se paró en seco. Giró lentamente y la miró con cara de súplica.

—Hermione, prometo que lo haré después del partido. Además, Harry fue el de la idea y bien puede jugar Quidditch sin que lo regañes.

—Sí. Pero Harry ya casi ha terminado su trabajo —aclaró con resolución la joven.

—Vamos, sólo será un ratito…

Aparentemente, Ronald Weasley no daría el brazo a torcer.

—Está bien —concedió Hermione—, puedes jugar al Quidditch. Después de todo, es tu vida y no…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el joven le agarró de la muñeca para atraer su atención.

—Te equivocas —Hermione lo miró extrañada, así que prosiguió—. Te equivocas: es _nuestra_ vida.

Y dicho esto, se acercó a su novia para abrazarla y darle un breve beso en la mejilla. Cuando rompieron el abrazo, él sonreía; ella, por su parte, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas... pero de felicidad.

—¿Sabes qué? —Ron habló—. Tienes razón, el Quidditch puede esperar. Ya tendré toda mi vida para descansar…

Él tomó la mano de ella y juntos se dirigieron caminando en silencio hacia la Madriguera.

Hermione no podía más que concordar con él, pues sabía que era verdad. Ya no era más la vida de cada uno por separado, era la vida de ambos. Aunque quizá Ron se había equivocado en algo: ya estaban descansando. Y es que después de todo por lo que habían pasado, cada momento que pasaban sin esconderse, sin escapar, era un alivio, un momento de relajo.

Eso era una vida de descanso.

Hermione sonrió.

Eso era vida.

* * *

Sobre el Fic: a mi parecer, sí es muy cursi, pero me parece recordar que el día que lo escribí estaba muy feliz, lo que lo explica. Cualquiera diría que es totalmente opuesto a mi personalidad. De hecho, creo que cuando un par de amigas lo lean, algo me dirán sobre eso (¿O no?). Por cierto¿hay mucho OoC? A mí me parece que sí... Pero bueno, como dije al principio, lo único que queda por hacer, es mejorar con el tiempo.

En caso de review, aprecio la crítica constructiva.

Gracias por leer.

_En serio, no está muy cursi? xD_


End file.
